Comatose
by BlondiePsycho
Summary: She sleeps in a hospital, her mind unable to control her body, leaving Black Rock Shooter comatose, and it's all Rin's fault. After meeting a girl with the same flames as his own, Rin Okumura tries to befriend the otherself, but after a certain accident, she is sealed away by the Vatican, unable to wake. Will Rin be able to wake up the forever resting girl, or will she end up dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Black Rock Shooter and Ao No Exorcist is not mine. (If I did there would already be a crossover manga and anime ^w^)**

* * *

Rin Okumura's POV

Three months. That's how long she's been gone. The length of how long I haven't been allowed to hold her. Her pale skin and dark hair out of my reach, even though I can see her through the glass window, laying on the pure white hospital bed, an IV connected to her arm as her heart rate is monitored. I watched as Yukio spoke with a nurse at the foot of her bed, the voices inaudible through the glass. Why? I didn't understand it! She always healed so quickly with even the most fatal of injuries. Black rock Shooter, an undefeatable soul, taken down… and it's all my fault.

* * *

Ever since she appeared in the Vatican one day, the exorcists of True Cross knew that she could be used in their favor. She was defined as an excellent weapon with the ability to see all demons, even without ever having a tempaint. She was an otherself, from a whole other world, with the ability to heal almost instantaneously after being injured. Though a girl of so few words, her actions spoke for her. Reacting to only instinct, she would think of almost anything that moved as a threat. It did take a few months to control her and gain her trust, but the goal of making her an "undefeatable tank" against demons was accomplished.

It was true that she had no emotions once she came, but as time passed, her eyes seemed to change. The once expressionless girl had shown sadness, not anger or neutral, in her eyes, and no matter how many times people stared at her right in the face, it went unnoticed. I had noticed about a week after it began, knowing those eyes as once my own, eyes of loneliness. Every time I saw her in the cram school, usually for training with Shura, I had attempted to ask her what was wrong, but the only response I got was silence.

I would watch her each day as she would be avoided by the other students, too afraid to approach the girl, knowing that there was the chance of having a giant cannon pointed at your face, with no way to save yourself if you spoke with her the wrong way. Apparently the wrong way was speaking to her all together, that being the reason for the constant fear of the dark blue haired girl with the strange eyes.

"Hey, Rock!" I called out to her one afternoon as I caught her walking out of Shura's office. She looked in my direction with the same eyes as always, lonely and sad. I quickly walked over to her as she stood in wait, head now looking toward the floor. "Hey, Rock. How's it going? How was training with Shura?" A simple silence was my answer, but she didn't walk away. All she did was look up to my face, then look back down and lean her shoulder against the wall.

She jumped as I put my hand on her shoulder and turn her back to face me, a face full of seriousness. "Black Rock Shooter. I know you're supposed to be this silent assassin in training for the Vatican, but I also know that you aren't as… emotionless as you used to be. I can see it in your eyes." This caught her attention, a slight brush of anger crossing her now slightly squinting eyes, using her hand to push mine off her shoulder as she turned around and heading the opposite direction she originally was headed in. "Hey!" I yelled after her. "All I'm trying to do is help!"

What happened next I don't think I was prepared for. A blue spark ignited as she turned around, her left eye now ablaze with a wavering blue flame. "I don't need your help." She said silently, the blue flame flickering out as she turned her back once again and walked away, leaving me alone in the hall.

"Oi, Rin. What do you think you just saw?" This time, I was the one turning around, Shura glaring at me with her arms crossed across her chest. "Sh-shura…" I managed to sputter out in shock of what hat just happened, the two tone haired woman coming to drape her arm over my shoulder and lead me into her office. She sat me down in a chair in front of her desk, as she sat behind it. "It isn't what you think, Rin." "I-Isn't what I think?!" I stammered, stuttering a bit to try and regain control of my thoughts. "Rock's eye is- Black Rock Shooter is-… is she my sister?!" I had to restrain myself from standing up and walking out as Shura laughed at my accusation. "Like I said, Rin, it's not what you think," her voice dropped to a whisper. "That flame of hers is indeed one of Satan's, but she is not a child of Satan." Confusion overtook me. "If she isn't a spawn of Satan then what is she-" "Like you know, she's an otherself from the 'otherworld', but what you don't know is that the devil himself created the otherworld."

A hand waved in front of my face. "Helloooo? Rin? You still here?" Shura's hand hit against the top of my head repeatedly, trying to bring me back to reality. "So… Black Rock Shooter is actually a demon?" Shura nodded, a saddened look now crossing her face. "In a way she is. But in a way, she isn't." Once again, I was left confused. "You exorcists in training are never taught about the otherworld because human contact was never supposed to be made with it. Unfortunately, contact is sometimes made, and last year was a major occurrence. A girl by the name of Mato Kuroi passed into the otherworld, causing her otherself to lose control, and release the demonic form of what Satan first meant to create to otherworld for. That otherself was Black Rock Shooter."

Speechless. All I could be was speechless. _Rock? A demonic otherself? No way! She wouldn't do that! _"And you're positive it was her?"

"100 percent."

I slumped down in the chair and sat in thought. A question finally came to mind. "So that's why she has that flame?" "No. She's had it much longer, her being the only one to possess the strength that Satan intended for the otherworld. But that's how she got here. The exorcists removed her from the otherworld to stop her from injuring her human counterpart, Mato Kuroi, any more than she already had. The purpose of the otherworld was to protect the humans whose emotions grew too strong for them to control themselves. Originally it was caused to induce pain to those whose emotions had gone overboard, to 'end their suffering'. After Satan met yer mother, he changed the purpose to begin the process of having demons and humans living together." More thinking. _If Rock was a demonic force in the otherworld, then why did she look so sad now? _As if Shura read my mind, she continued her explanation. "Her eyes have changed, and I know you've noticed. Yes, otherselves are supposed to be emotionless, but ever since Black Rock Shooter was removed from the otherword, she had felt detached from Mato, her life source. She's been training with me to start supporting her own life, and not partially relying on Mato's emotions. She has also been experiencing fits of anger, what you just saw, her 'insane' side now released."

The more I learned, the more I realized Rock's story was, in ways, just like mine. She possessed a power that was taken negatively by the exorcists, and had to hide it from everyone. She was a demon being used as a weapon of True Cross, and had to take the time to learn how to control the darker side of her. "Shura? Do you think you could help me talk to Black Rock Shooter? Her life, in just a few ways, reminds me of mine. I want to help her, 'cause I know she can't do it alone. If she can relate to someone, maybe-" "Fine, fine. Just stop yer yammerin', will ya?" I smiled and stood up, pushing in the chair as I headed for the door. "Thanks Shura!"

"That's Miss Kiragakure to you!"

* * *

I stood up as Yukio walked out the door to Rock's hospital room, quickly walking over to him. "How is she?" I asked, panic clear in my voice, yet all Yukio did was walk right around me. I sighed, taking it as a bad sign, my head turning back to the glass window and the sleeping girl behind it. I closed my eyes and reached out to touch the viewing pane, putting my palm against it, somehow hoping that I could reach her from here. Even though I knew it wasn't possible, I continued my effort, feeling a slight spark run across my hand as it lit. _Maybe if I just try a little harder, I can be with you…_ My thoughts trailed out as a hand rested on my shoulder. "Nii-san. Visiting hours are closing. We have to go home." A sigh escaped from my mouth, knowing that Yukio was right, and I wouldn't be allowed back in if I broke the rules, so there was no other option.

On the walk back to our current residence to the dorm rooms, I noticed Yukio looking much more worried than usual, his eyes making direct contact with the ground, and his head tilted to a degree where you could no longer see his face. "The doctors are trying their best-" His voice cut off, as if the words were stuck in his throat. "And they say there is nothing that can be done to wake her up." My fists clenched even tighter than before, using them to shove past Yukio and run ahead to the dorms. "Nii-san!"

I had reached our quarters at least ten minutes before Yukio, allowing me time to sit at the table and hold my head in my hands, tears slowly leaking down my face. "She isn't dead, but she might as well be," I whispered through my sobs, feeling a furry presence rub at my leg. _Rin, you don't really mean that, do you?_ I put the side of my head down on the table, trying to pull myself together, my sadness making me forget that Kuro had been waiting for us. I shook my head back and forth, knowing that I would never wish death upon a single one of my friends, especially Rock. Silently, tears ran down my face as the two tailed cat jumped onto the table, rubbing my head with his own. _I'm sorry, Rin. It'll be okay… _"No, Kuro… It won't… It never will be."

Under my breath I made a silent promise to the girl in the hospital, swearing that no matter how long it took, I would wake her up. "I'm so sorry, Black Rock Shooter."

Black Rock Shooter's POV

Pain. I remember pain. And blue. So much blue. It made me almost want to hate the color, even though it was the color I was bound to. And tears. Someone was crying. Their sobs had awoken me… They seemed so distant, but so, familiar, as if I had heard the sound more than once. The image of it was so fuzzy, and hardly recognizable, that it made me want to just open my eyes and try and comfort the person to the best of my ability. It could be Mato… Maybe she needed me. No, the cries were more masculine, and held more emotion that I as an otherself could understand… I knew those cries… I needed to help him… The connection between us wasn't the one I had with Mato, bound to one another without a choice, but I wanted to be with this person. I needed to… Do you need me?

.

.

.

Rin?

* * *

**So this was my first story I seriously posted on the internet. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC, and I would really appreciate reviews and favorites if you liked the story! Thank you, and another chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So sorry this chapter took so long, but a lot is going on at home right now and school just started so... Well, you know. But anyways, here it is! Chapter 2! Thanks to all who reviewed my story, Starbringer, BRSxANE(Hi Dan!), Izanagi007, GooBall, insaneblackrockshooter81, and DarkBlackStar13! Thank you guys sooo much. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Black Rock Shooter and Ao No Exorcist belong to their rightful owners. (Not me)**

* * *

Rin Okumura's POV

It wasn't long until I heard Yukio come barging in through the door, yelling for me. "Nii-san! Are you here? Please! I'm sorry!" I picked up my head from the table and wiped the dried tears off of my face. "Yo, Yukio, I'm right here," I called out, standing up from the chair I sat in and began to walk to the door. "Nii-san!" He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Are you alright? I was worried when you ran off." Worry was obviously spread across his face, but also slight anger was visible. I put on a small smirk and brushed him off of me. "I-I'm fine. I just needed to cool down, you know?" I dared not continue any farther, knowing that there was a chance of another emotional break down at risk. The anger slowly slipped out of eyes and was replaced by sadness. "Nii-san. I know you think it's all your fault, but you just have to understand. Sooner or later this would have happened to Black Rock Shooter. That darker side of hers could never be controlled!"

"That's what they said about me, right Yukio? Right? Well look at me now, I'm under control! You don't think that if they tried a little longer she would have been better?!"

Silence. Yukio had no retort to my short sudden outburst, now turning around and heading to bed. Maybe it was best if we dropped the subject for tonight anyways. Anything else might have triggered a full on fight between us, and I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt my own twin,

leaving him in the same position as Rock. I couldn't lose everyone I loved. Not again. I wouldn't let it happen again.

* * *

As the final bell rang, I stood up and gathered my notebooks, quickly rushing for the door. "Mr. Okumura!" The teacher yelled. "Get back in here now. I have a bone to pick with you." I cringed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I caught you sleeping in class today, Mr. Okumura. Do you plead guilty?" "Well, you see, teach, I didn't really get enough sleep last night and your lesson was sorta boring so-"

"So that gives you an excuse to sleep in my class?!"

"No, no! I mean-"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Mr. Okumura. You'll just have to stay and clean this entire room."

With that she marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her. _Great. Now I'm going to be late. _I walked over to a cabinet by the teacher's desk, and pulled out a scrub brush and spray cleaner. With that, I began to wash the floors and desks.

I ran down the halls, watching as the few remaining students talked in the halls after leaving their after school clubs. I was an hour behind from before, and had gotten multiple calls from Shura. The flame tone haired woman kept asking why I was late, and that she would have to come and hunt me down If my ass wasn't through the door with 30 minutes. Of course, that got me moving, not wanting to tell her that I had got caught sleeping in class. Shura had finally gotten Rock to agree to have a sort of "training buddie", as Shura put it. I was ready to do what I could to help the otherself, helping people an exorcist's job, and as Rock and I were both demons, I felt obliged to help her in anyway.

As I ran through the cram school halls to Shura's office, I could hear the pink haired woman's voice throughout my short walk, her words replaying though my head.

**_"Rin, you do realize that this girl poses a danger to the whole community? She is strong enough for Satan to possess her, ya know?" _**

**_"I know that Shura, but I can handle myself. Maybe this will calm her down! Someone to talk to- or not talk to since she's almost mute-"_**

**_"I know kiddo, but,*sigh*, just be careful around her, got it?"_**

**_"Yes, ma'am."_**

As I reached her office, I opened that door to see Shura sitting on her desk and the otherself standing right next to her, hunched over to read what papers were on the desk. "There ya are Rin. I was just about to leave but, here ya are." Rock's head looked up from the desk to face me, as I returned the look with a smile and a wave. The response wasn't what I expected, but then again, maybe a sword pointed at your neck was a greeting in the otherworld. Yeah, I didn't think so. "Oi! You, Black Rock Shooter. Put yer black blade away. Rin ain't gonna hurt ya." She followed Shura's command, her eyes never trailing away from my face. "Rock, Rin here is gonna be yer training buddie. I hope yer fine with that."

"Wait, Shura! You didn't tell her _who_ her 'training buddie' was going to be?!"

"Yeah, so? If I did you know she would never have agreed."

I nodded, knowing that the words she spoke was truth. I extended a hand towards the girl clad in black, a sorry smile on my face. "Sorry about this whole thing, I just wanted to help you because I thought you might need a friend." Her eyes wandered from my face to my hand, the looking back up at me. "Fine," was her only response, her eyes softening, and her shoulders relaxing as she walked over and sat down on a chair against the wall. I slowly dropped my hand as I sat across from her, turning my head to look at Shura. "Ahem. Well today in the news I heard that they were havin' a free giveaway of beer at the local market, so I went and had to drag Yukio along cause he said we needed to get stuff, but the chicken made me stop from getting' any and dragged me all the way across town to go and get these special bullets, ya know cause he's a dragoon and all, and I by the time we got back there was only three bottles left and-" Her rambling went on for about three more minutes before I picked up my head, which now rested in my hand on my knee, and stared at the woman with eyes like Amaimon's, bored.

"Shura is this literally all you do here? Ramble on about what you did today?" She looked at me with confusion. "Well sometimes Rock talks about her day, but that's a rare occasion, 'cause, well ya know." I shook my head back and forth in disappointment. "I thought you were _training_, not talking the whole day. Like, practice fighting or controlling anger or flames or… something like that!" She snorted, slamming her fist down on the desk in amusement. Her head shook as she wiped imaginary tears from her eyes. "Yeah right. I mean, if that's what you wanna do, go right ahead! But if you end up losing one of yer arms, don't blame me." When I looked to Rock, the sadness remained in her eyes with her head facing the ground. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, knowing how boring Shura's rambles could get, and that all these sessions probably taught her was how to get used to people, and slightly interact with them. She didn't seem to be getting any angrier then when I first walked in, so I decided it might be a good idea to try and approach the girl.

"Hey," I said, standing up and catching the dark haired otherself's attention. "What do you want to do?" She looked confused, staring at my now once again extended hand. "Do you want to stay here and listen to these boring rambles-" "Hey! They aren't boring! They're entertaining." "…or do you want to go do something about that sadness in your eyes, fighting and learning. How to be happier." Her thin eyebrows softened as she took my hand and stood up. "I want to learn. And fight. To fix my eyes." I smiled down at her smaller stature, turning to face Shura. She let out a sigh before heading to the door and looking through her rack of keys. "Fine. But just lettin' ya know, yer gonna get yer ass kicked, Rin." My mouth went agape as she inserted a key and opened the door, leading to a rather familiar place. "Shura? Why are we back at the True Cross Japan HQ?" "Cause, ya stupid, if something happens between the two of you, or some major issue happens, you'll be here and we can restrain the problem." I nodded in response, feeling slightly offended.

"Now," she began, "You remember that interrogation cell, Rin?" I nodded. "Good. Cause yer headed back right now." I looked at Shura as if she was kidding, but after I watched Rock follow her into the cell, I shrugged my shoulders and walked in after the two, Shura pulling up a chair from the corner of the space. With that the doors slowly closed behind us.

The otherself reached a foot behind her, obtaining a stronger stance, reading her hand by her side. I pulled Kurikara out of the fabric case on my back, dropping the red bag to the floor. Holding the sheathed sword in front of me. "Ready you two?" we remained silent, Shura raising her hand. Within five seconds, that hand dropped. "Begin!"

Rock previously mentioned 'Black Blade' materialized in her hand, I unsheathing my own sword, blue flames of Gehenna engulfing my body. I expected the otherself to light her own flame, but no such actin occurred. As metal hit metal, I couldn't help but smile. I know that we were fighting, but the girl I fought seemed so intense, as if she was putting her heart into every move she made.  
"Woo! Fight, Rock! Take 'em down!"

I looked over to the cheering Shura, her fingers in her mouth as she whistled. _Why the hell is Shura cheering?! And why'd she take Rock's side? Does she think I'm losing! Well, I'll prove her wrong-_ In my haze the pale girl hit me upside the head, throwing me to the floor. Laughter came from the peanut gallery, causing me to growl. "Why are you cheering?" I shouted across the room, the pinkette smirking with glee. One eyebrow of mine raised as I wondered why she looked so amused, my question answered as a low voice came out in a whisper. "You lose." I looked to the right, a huge cannon pointed at my head, mere inches away from my face. I sighed, sheathing Kurikara and dosing my flames. Raising my hands in defeat, I stood up from my crouched position, raising my hand to my opponent. She stared at the palm of my hand, her eyes still intense from the short fight, but returned to an emotionless state as her weapons dematerialized in a flash of blue, still staring at my hand. "It's a high five. You just hit my hand with your own," I tried explaining to her, thin eyebrows knit together in confusion. Instead, I smiled and took her arm, using it to match her palm against my before letting go and lowering my arm. "See? A high five. Get it?" She nodded, a small gleam coming to her eyes, and I could have sworn she had a ghost of a smile on her face.

* * *

Three days after my tiff with my younger twin, we still remained in complete silence with each other. It was painful to see the anger spread across Yukio's face, wondering how long he would remain made. I knew that the right thing to do would've been to be the bigger person and give in to the silence and talk to him, but I wouldn't lose to Yukio! It's brotherly competition! Anyway, because of the loneliness of the summer with everyone on vacation, and Yukio refusing to speak to me, I sat in a chair just outside of Rock's hospital room, staring in though that thick, glass, viewing pane. I smiled at her sleeping form, knowing that when she woke up, she wouldn't leave me. Her blue eyes would stare back at me, and she would slightly curl the edges of her mouth, letting off a small grin. I turned my head from the window after hearing footsteps heading in my direction. She sat down in a chair next to mine, letting of a calming smile. "Hi there," she said. I knew she had come to try and cheer me up. "Hey," I responded with, turning back to the window. "She's not just sleeping you know." I looked back at her in interest, wondering what she was heading at. "Her solid form may be asleep here, but her she is awake in the otherworld." My eyes widened, slightly confused at what the short, brown haired woman had said. "The otherworld? How do you know about that? The only people informed of that are few exorcists and the doctors here to treat her properly." She laughed, putting her hand up to her mouth. "Well, maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Saya Irino. I'm the school counselor at Mato Kuroi's school."

* * *

Black Rock Shooter POV

My eyes shot open to the rainbow colored sky I had known for little of my life before I was taken to Assiah. The ground a pale gray, almost white, it seemed as if dirty flour covered the whole ground as dust blew up from the ground, blocking a clear view of the surroundings at time. The horizon seemed to stretch on forever, leaving an open terrain for any to explore. I sat up from a resting position on a rather short cliff like spike, proceeding to jump off and make one of my less graceful landings. Standing up from a crouched position, I surveyed my surroundings, checking around for an enemy in this world of battle. Not noticing a single being in site, I wandered forward, planning to scope out the denizens of each territory that I had once known so well.

Before much progress was made, laughter could be heard in the distance, its tone almost taunting. Knowing that there was nowhere to hide, I put my right arm out to the side to summon my rock cannon and ready for a most likely intense fight, but no such weapon appeared. More laughter came from seemingly mere feet away, a wall of dust rushing to the side to reveal the secrets behind it. There sat a table, with a set of tea china I had only seen when Rin had taken me shopping for new cooking pans. Tall pillars of stone surrounded the table, two spikes sticking out of the top of the one at the back. Sipping of tea loudly escaped the mouth of a horned woman, back facing me, though the red color of her appearance gave away her identity. "Hello again, Black Rock Shooter." I stared at her as she stood up and turned around with a smirk on her face. "Welcome back to the otherworld." My fists only clenched tighter as the dust fully cleared away revealing that the two spike upon the pillar, were my Rock Cannon and Black Blade, half of them stuck inside the stone. I glared at the woman, her taking notice at my anger of the unavailability of my weapons.

"Care for a little challenge, Black Rock Shooter?"

My face remained unchanged.

"Good then."

Black Gold Saw walked over to the back pillar, knocking it over with little force. Yanking the two weapons from the stone, she pointed them toward me. "Since in our last battle you fought me with my own weapon, I think it's only fair for me to do the same. Right?" My eyes widened as a large ball of blue began to glow within the barrel of the cannon, an evil smile crossing my opponents face.

* * *

**Chapters may take a little while to be posted, but the end has already been planned out so I will try and work on this story as much as I can. Thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... Finally an update! Yay! **

**BRS and ANE are not mine. **

Rin POV

"So, Miss Irino, I was thinking, if you're here, does that mean that… Mato is here too?" She nodded. "Miss Kuroi will be arriving shortly. Her school is on a week field trip here in True Cross Town for the upcoming festival. Of course, I had previously told Mato that Black Rock Shooter was here, and injured, her leaving of the otherworld the cause of her dreamless sleep and feeling of emptiness. It didn't surprise me that the human counterpart of Rock was affected by the otherself falling into a coma, or that she was in town either. What surprised me was that it had been three months before she had come. I already knew who Saya Irino was, after much briefing of her situation and its relation to the topic of an otherself in Assiah.

"Saya!" A short, brown haired girl ran in, a grey barrette in her hair. I could tell that this was Yuu Koutori, having her been described to me and shown pictures of while being taught of the otherworld and its connections to our world. Dragged behind her, a girl slightly taller followed, her short, black, pigtails and blue eyes a dead giveaway on who she was. "Mato, Yuu, so good to see you made it." The two girls had excitement and worry in their eyes, which turned on me as I was noticed in the background. I raised a hand and smiled slightly, greeting the two girls. The taller of the two walked up to me, giving a slight glance around my arm through the glass. I turned my head to follow her stare, sadly smiling at the sleeping girl behind me. "Um, Mr. Okumura!" I turned my head back to the girl, who now gave a slight bow before me with her head down. "Thank you for taking care of Black Rock Shooter since she has been in the real world!" Yuu nodded repetitively behind her, a smile upon her face, Saya's matching. "Yes, Rin, thank you for taking care of her. I doubt she would have ever been able to survive without your care," Saya said, as I rubbed the back of my head. "Um well, yeah, I mean, you're welcome." Mato giggled slightly as I spoke, Saya reaching into the front pocket of her pants. She pulled out a key card and walked to the door entering the room where Rock was contained. Mato followed on the older woman's heels, walking into the room after the door pushed open.

Not wanting to disturb Mato and her time with her otherself, I sat back down on the chair that I had been on before the three girls came in. Yuu took a seat next to me, and put her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, Mr. Okumura. I'm sure that everything will be fine." Not wanting to make her worry, I merely nodded. I exhaled with a sigh after taking a deep breath. "Why did you come? Isn't it a little dangerous for Mato to be with her?" Yuu looked down. "I-it is a bit of a risk, but I'm sure that more good will come out of this than bad. Mato is BRS' life source, so if she can reconnect with her human counterpart, there is a chance that she might wake up!" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

I wish that smile could have lasted longer. A panicked squeal came from inside the room, as Saya rushed out of the room, panic and worry clear across her face. Whipping around I looked at Mato, who was pressing herself against the wall with a hand covering her mouth, blue and black covering part of the yellow jacket of her uniform. Fear in my eyes, I dashed out of my chair and turned the corner into the room. A blue and black substance was spraying out of Rock's left shoulder, which I instantly recognized as her blood. Rushing to her side, I pulled off my uniform jacket off and held it against her shoulder, waiting for Saya to return with what I now figured to be a nurse or doctor. Feeling the blood starting to seep through my jacket, I felt myself losing hope. That was until a mustard color was pushed towards my hands pressed against Rock's shoulder. Turning my head, I saw that Mato had removed her own uniform jacket to help with the wound. I smiled at her, placing the jacket on top of my own. I didn't know what to do. Every second that Rock was in this world was probably pulling her apart. I couldn't lose her forever. I just couldn't. Forcing all energy and hope into the hands pressed against Rock, a spark ignited, lighting the jackets ablaze. In fear of injuring Rock any further than she already was, I pulled my blood soaked hands away and let the jackets fall. I watched as the girl's skin began to burn, and tried to put the flames out. Quickly putting out my accidentally burning hands, the flickering flames on the otherself's shoulder diminished as well. To my shock, the bleeding had stopped, and the skin was almost as if it had not been heavily bleeding or burning at all, completely repaired. By this time, I noticed the doctors standing through the window at the spectacle. Turning around to face Mato, I saw shock cross her face, realizing that she probably didn't know my identity. Saya's face was full of surprise, rushing in with the doctors, who quickly pushed Mato and myself out of the room, grabbing our respective uniforms from the floor. "O-Okumura… What was that?" Mato asked as I looked around, scrambling through my mind for an answer. "I- Well, I… It's a long story. I'll tell you it soon." I said, pleased with my response, yet guilt knotting in my stomach. Through the glass, I watched as Saya looked over the shoulder of a doctor at Rock's 'wound'. Quickly after, the doctors and Saya flagged me in.

"Miss Irino reported blood spraying out of her shoulder, how is it now that you stopped the bleeding? Even if your demonic flames did cauterize the wound, damage would have been left from the burning, especially with _Satan's _power." I cringed at the way he said Satan's name, tone filled with disgust. "To tell you the truth, _sir_," I began, "I don't have any idea how it happened. All I know is that she was hurt, and my first instinct was to help her." The doctors didn't seem satisfied with my answer. "Well in that case you'll have to stay so we can monitor your effects on her. Since you both share the flames it seems that you can heal her with them." My eyes began to brighten. "So, I can stay with her?!" The doctors nodded. "You are forbidden to have so much as a day away from her in case of an emergency. We're counting on you Mr. Okumura. If you hadn't stepped in, she might have died from blood loss." Looking down at Rock, I placed a hand on her own, smiling. "We're having your brother come with a change of clothes so you don't have to leave. We're sorry for keeping you away from her. We know how much she means to you." And with that, they left the room, leaving me with Saya, Mato, and Yuu. I pulled up a chair from the corner of the room, and wiped my blood covered hand on my shirt, placing the hand upon Rock's cold cheek. "Don't worry," I whispered. "I'm here now. And I'm not leaving you."

* * *

BRS POV

I fell to the ground, grabbing my shoulder and clenching my teeth in pain unlike any I had ever experienced. Pain had never come easy for otherselves, and it seemed that my time spent in Assiah had tarnished my strength. Looking up at my attacker, Black Gold Saw was staring down at me, now holding her own weapon, the King Saw, and she was marching in my direction, the attack from the cannon blowing me back a few feet. Quickly turning to look at my wound, I realized that severity of the situation. A chunk of my shoulder had been blown off, and had been turning into ash, blood spurting out of my shoulder like a garden hose would spray out water. Standing up was hopeless, my body in too much pain to move anymore, though my black blade was only a few feet behind BGS, taunting me. I needed to get back up. I needed to fight. I couldn't die here. As the thoughts of my demise raced through my head, a sensation of power rushed through my body, my body slowly engulfing in blue flames similar to my eye's, but closing up onto my missing shoulder. As if by magic, I felt the skin, bone, and muscle rebuild in my arm, slowly gathering together and cells bonding to once again give function back to my left, and my body regaining strength. Soon, all source of fire disappeared, and I reached to the ground, standing up, solid.

Without any thought, I dashed behind Gold Saw and grabbed my sword, clashing it against the now defending saw of BGS. "I will not lose." Was all I said, before removing my blade from against the King Saw, and heading for the horned woman's throat, but before it reached her, my body began to feel as if it was being crushed, and I dropped my sword, not having any chance to escape the grasp of the easily recognizable ogre arm of the otherself known as Strength. Gently, I was placed on the ground, reaching for my sword once again, but only to find that both weapons were stuck in the pillar I had first seen them in. "Well it seems you were right, Strength." The red woman said, the much shorter individual with orange eyes staring back. Confusion crossed by brow as I stared at the two. "Black Rock Shooter," Strength began. "I have gained contact with Yuu in the human world, and have communicated with her through telepathy. She had an idea that if you were injured here, it would injure your body in Assiah. So to test that theory, she asked us to injure you while you were in the hospital, but your boyfriend was a variable we didn't expect. It seems that the son of the one who created this world has the power to heal damage done to you from this world."

It was hard to process it all, to understand how my mind could develop a physical form in the otherworld, while my body was still in Assiah. And I must admit, it took almost all my mental strength to not erase these two from the otherworld altogether for developing such a plan. I couldn't blame them though, Strength probably wanted to see Yuu again, and both of them probably wanted to beat the crap out of me for what happened those few month ago, while I was under the influence of Mato's extreme emotions. Yet I still had to wonder where the rest of the otherselves were. The vast land seemed empty, not a soul in sight. I was to ask Black Gold Saw my question about the disappearance of everyone else, but she had already turned around, walking toward the pillars again. "So it seems you do not have the power to summon your own weapons now. Those humans must have spoiled your abilities. We believe it would be best that before you wake up-" "_If_ you wake up." Strength added, "You should know how to summon your black blade and rock cannon before you return. So a situation such as the one the put you in this state does not happen again." Taking a deep breath, I followed the other two of my kind, walking to the circle of pillars. "Where do we begin?"

* * *

Rin POV

After about half an hour, Mato, Yuu, and Saya, all left the room, and Yukio had arrived with my change of clothes, mumbling about how I ruined my uniform and that we would have to get another one. Now lounging in the chair next to the hospital bed in a hoodie and pair of sweat pants, only doctors remained outside the room, talking amongst themselves, and occasionally glancing into the room where I sat with Rock, and then out the door leading to the halls of the rest of the hospital. Everything was running smoothly. I held Rock's hand the whole time, and sat quiet, listening to her soft breathing and heart beating. I knew that somehow, things would start getting better. And that should _would_ wake up.

**So this chapter focused a bit more on what is happening to BRS in the otherworld than usual, but we still got our dosage of Rin's life. No flash backs in this chapter (mostly because the next chapter is only a big flashback). Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This took way longer than I wanted it to... I kept putting off working on the story, and kept forgetting what I was going to write. Hopefully I can get chapter 5 out soon without a massive wait. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Ao No Exorcist and Black Rock Shooter do not belong to me.**

* * *

Rin POV

Ever since I started training with Black Rock Shooter, everyday seemed to get a little better. Rock wouldn't have that cold glare in her eyes, and the emotionless face had returned, though every day we were together it seemed as if she tried to express a new emotion. She was really making progress, and that was my goal, to make her comfortable in this world, and have someone to confide in. Today though, we wouldn't be fighting or learning about the world, but we would be going into it. Last time we fought was yesterday in an open area just off campus of True Cross Academy, surrounded by trees. Shura had instructed me to get Rock used to leaving the Cram School area, so that she could fit in, but she didn't believe that the otherself was ready yet, and needed to decide on her own. When we were fighting that day, Rock raised her hand to halt the practice, and turned her head in the direction of True Cross. "What's up?" I asked her. She didn't answer me at first, but slowly turned her head to me, her eyes showing some concern. "Screaming." I listened in closer as she went silent again, and heard the sound of many people screaming. Luckily, it wasn't a sound of distress, but a sound of excitement. She had heard the people screaming while riding the Go to Hell roller coaster in Mephyland. I smiled.

"Heh. Don't worry. It's just people riding a roller coaster and having fun." Her face expressed confusion as if she didn't understand the concept of fun. "Can we go there?" My eyes lit up. "You actually want to go somewhere crowed with a lot of people? I mean, it's always busy there, and you don't want to get lost." "Yes. I would like to go." I smiled at her and sheathed Kurikara, placing it back in its bag on my back. She did the same, dematerializing her weapons and walking to my side. "How 'bout we go tomorrow. Then we can get there when it opens and do everything." She nodded, walking by my side as we headed to the door that led into True Cross Town, and used her key to get back into the Cram School. "Tomorrow then. See ya, Rock!" She gave me a nod to say goodbye, and with that I raced back to Yukio and my dormitory.

So earlier today, I put on some casual clothes which consisted of a hoodie and jeans and headed out to the Cram School, ready to pick up Rock to go to the amusement park. Yukio had reminded me to be careful around such a big crowd, and that I shouldn't unsheathe the demon sword on my back unless a major attack happened. Thanks for a reminder of that candy loving, piece of broccoli, Yukio. Amaimon had become the only thing that was on my mind as I grumbled while walked through the halls, staring with a slightly annoyed face at the closed doors, before reaching Shura's office and grabbing the door handle, to only find it locked. I knocked at the door. "Shura? You in there?" I waited a few seconds, yet no response came. Curious, I pressed my ear to the door, only to hear slightly muffled speech, but it was surely my superior's. I knocked again. The door opened. "Oh, Okumura. Yer here already. Geez I thought you might have been late. Well, I guess that doesn't matter now. Come in, come in!" I raised an eyebrow at her attitude, her actions suspiciously eager. When I walked into the small office, Black Rock Shooter sat on a chair in front of the main desk like always, yet her usual silhouette had changed. "Oi, BRS. Why don't you show yerself off?" Rock slowly stood up, and turned around, her hands clasped together and hanging in front of her. Her usual outfit of shorts and a bikini top had been switched out for a short white dress with a black belt hanging low. The base of the dress was pleated, while at the top was a black stripe with a white line through the center. Her jacket had been switched out for a poncho like cloak, the collar lined with black, the ends lined with tassels, and her usual white star on the back and on the left side that hung over her chest. Her boots were now just tall and black, no fancy design or zipper at the top. As usual, her eyes just stared up at me, blank. "So? You like the new look? I must say I have good taste, don't I?" Our eyes didn't move at Shura's comment. "Yeah. Rock, you look, great." My words were filled with gaps. The otherself merely nodded. With a shove from behind, Shura pushed us out the door. "Okay okay, yer highly enthralled I get it. Now hurry up and get outa here!" Shura smiled as she closed the door. I stared back at the otherself, sticking my hands in my hoodie's pockets. "Let's get going before all the lines build up, okay?" She nodded, and began walking beside me to the headmaster's personal theme park.

Now we stood in line for the front of the roller coaster famous for getting the scream out of everyone who rode it, officially named Go To Hell. I figured that if she was going to ride a roller coaster for the first time, she should have the best seat. We were a few spaces away from the gates that would let us onto the ride, Rock staring back and waiting for each car to pull up, to hear the passengers scream with delight. "So, people scream when they are having fun?" "Well, yeah, but also when they are scared. A lot of people don't like roller coasters." Her face twisted, almost more confused from my answer. "Then why do people ride if they are afraid?" Before I had time to answer, the gates opened and allowed us into the now open seats in front of us. Climbing in first, I reached out my hand to help her into the ride, which she graciously accepted, nodding before carefully stepping in the car. I was originally going to help her buckle in since it was her first time riding a roller coaster, but it seemed that after watching so many people she had figured it out. Pulling down on my own lap bar, I buckled in as the attendants came down and pulled on the bars to make sure we were strapped in tight, before sending a thumbs up to the controller. With that, the ride began its ascension up a hill, and off we went. During the ride, the tiniest and quietest scream was picked up by my right ear, before the first big drop had even happened. I looked over at Rock, whose mouth was emitting a whisper like scream. I couldn't help but laugh, as the ride was about have its first major drop.

Once the ride pulled into the station, a crowd of cheers arose from behind us as the lap bars lifted up, and we climbed out of the seats, walking down a ramp and out to the ground level. I leaned against the rail on the side of the walk way. "So, were you screaming because you were scared, or were you having fun?" I ask with a smile clearly written on my face. She nods slightly. "I was trying to have fun... It is harder than it looks." Her eyes darted back to the roller coaster once again. Laughing I pat her on the shoulder before asking what she wanted to do next. I was expecting something such as bumper cars or other attractions that drew in thrill seekers in, and was slightly surprised when I followed her finger to the carousel. Memories flew back in my mind to when I chased that bratty ghost child with Shiemi, and I clenched my fists with anger. Before I could suggest another attraction, she had already walked into the line, people beginning to line up behind her. "Eh, excuse me," I said, trying to squeeze through all the people to get to Rock, but to no avail, she had already stepped onto the ride. I instead decided to sit on an appropriately pink colored bench across from the ride, watching as the attendants shut the gate and activated the carousel. Smiles were plastered on all the children's faces that rode around in a circle, while Rock looked from side to side, observing what was around her. Her mainly monochrome outfit stood out against the bright colors of the ride, and her blue eyes shone every time the light hit them, almost letting off a blue glow. Slowly the ride came to a halt, and children jumped off, running to their parents, as Rock slowly walked off, still looking around. I stood up from the bench, making my way toward her. "So, what'd you think? Too slow for you?" She shook her head. "Like waiting… it reminded me of waiting for something to happen, a fight… but there was no fighting… just waiting." I didn't quite know what to make of her response, since she had come from a world where fighting was the only reason to live, but it must have made some sense to her because of how concentrated she had looked when she had said it. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Is what I said… amusing?" I smirked. "No, it's just that you looks so sure of yourself when you said it." I smiled at her and pat her shoulder. "So what do you want to do next, Rock?" "Bumper… cars…" She read the sign that was across the street, before giving a slight nod. I should have expected so. "Well then let's go!"

* * *

I rubbed the back of my neck to try and ease some of the tension that had built up after the bumper cars. Rock had managed to crash into almost everyone at least once, yet she only took one blow. "I could hear the sounds coming up behind and next to me. Their moves were predictable." I don't really know how she could hear over everyone shouting in that little area, but I decided to just go with it. "My hearing is amplified due to needing it in the Otherworld. There is no real use for it in your world, besides these trivial matters." Did she just, read my mind or something? I shook my head, in disbelief, deciding to just go with it. "So do you understand why everyone was screaming yesterday?" She nodded. "People scream when they are having fun… but also when they are afraid… so they scream when there is a rush of adrenaline." A smirk crept its way onto my face. She had taken this whole experience as a learning trip, exactly what I had told her in the beginning. "Yeah, right. But, did you have fun, Rock?" She turned her head to look up at me. "Yes, but I did not believe screaming was a necessary action." I pat her on the shoulder for about the third time today, chuckling as I did so. This girl was still trying to survive in the world, even though there were no real threats at the moment. She left everything to priority and her instinct. "You don't have to be all cold all the time. Experience the world to its greatest potential, Rock! Nothing here will hurt you, and I'll stop anything that tries to, okay?" She thought for a moment before actually smiling and giggling, leaving me in shock. "Okay, Rin. I will try to act like a human and enjoy this world. But I might be protecting you, after all, I beat you in about every fight we have." After saying this, her face almost instantly turned back to its normal, stoic state. Blinking twice, I shook my head in surprise. I quickly pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, only resulting in a pain in my arm. I knew she tried to express some kind of emotion each day, but never had she expressed this amount of happiness; she never even tried to express it before! Did she really have fun, or was she imitating the people around us? Either way, she had shown that she was really progressing…

…and that her smile was pretty cute.

* * *

**I am overall very disappointed with myself and I hope you all can forgive me for the long wait this chapter took, even if it isn't exactly what I wanted to put in this chapter. If you didn't catch it, BRS's outfit in this chapter was her outfit from the Innocent Soul manga. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo! One year anniversary for this story! It is rather shameful to have now only five chapters done, as I would have liked a few more to celebrate this day, but from this day forward, the chapters will come out much quicker, as I have almost cured my procrastination! So please read and enjoy!**

**Once again, Black Rock Shooter and Blue Exorcist do not belong to me.**

* * *

Rin's POV

I honestly thought watching over Rock was going to be great. Just her and I, and no one to tell us that we couldn't see each other or say that we were dangerous, but the truth is that it is extremely boring. Mato, Yuu, and Saya are leaving in three days after the festival ends, and they only come to visit once a day, leaving me alone. The doctors come in to do routine checks, and they make some kind of conversation, but I can tell they only think of me as 'in the way'. Yukio rarely visits due to his duties as a middle first class exorcist, or he is preparing lesson plans for when the cram school starts up again after summer break. I usually watch her chest rise up and down as she breathes, and listen to the heart monitor. Nothing serious has happened like when her arm almost exploded. Not that I want her to be hurt! That worries me even more, and keeps me from leaving the hospital from just a short while. If anything were to happen to her, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself. I feel bad enough for putting her in this state of sleep.

Brushing a piece of her blue, almost black hair out of her face, a knocking came from the glass, and I looked up to see Mato, and another girl with dark, wavy hair that framed the sides of her face, and black eye glasses. Standing up from my chair, I went and opened the door for them, motioning for them to come inside. "Yo, Mato. How are you today?" She smiled brightly, and grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her inside. "Hello, Rin! I'm doing well, thanks! This is my friend, Yomi Takanashi. I wanted her to meet you and BRS-er…Stella!" Wait, Stella? The girl Mato addressed as Yomi bowed her head slightly, before facing me. "Hello Mr. Okumura."

"Just call me Rin. Can I call you Yomi?" Yomi nodded, smiling, now looking behind me at the hospital bed. "She looks just like you, Mato." Mato nodded proudly, as if showing off her otherself. I had only been told that Mato, Yuu, and Saya had been part of Black Rock Shooter's insanity. Unless I had missed something, Yomi seemed to be nothing more than one of Mato's good friends. And what was with the name Stella? A leaned my head over to whisper in the pig tailed girl's ear as Yomi went over and looked at Rock. "Mato, why did you call her Stella?" She bit her lip and whispered back, "I wanted her to meet Rock, but I didn't want her caught up in this otherworld stuff… So I said that BRS was my older sister."

"Ehh?!" Yomi looked over at us, and tilted her head. "What is it?" Our faces froze when we saw Yomi staring at us, realizing that we would need to come up with an explanation. My eyes darted to Mato realizing that I didn't have an idea of what to say, while she luckily did. "A-Ah! Nothing's wrong here! I just- um… asked Rin if he wanted to come to the festival with us!" She smirked with triumph, confident of her reason, as I played off of what she had started. "And why I was so surprised was because I might not be able to because I have to stay and watch… Stella." We high fived each other behind our backs at our success, as it seemed that Yomi believed our story.

We talked a bit more, having to fabricate a story on how 'Stella' and I met and other relationship based stories, before Mato looked at the wall clock and claimed that it was time to go. "It was a pleasure meeting you and Stella, Rin," Yomi said, waving goodbye to Rock's sleeping form before she left. "I do hope that you will be able to make it to the festival!" Mato nodded, before both waved and exited the hospital.

* * *

The day after our trip to Mephy Land, Rock and I met up in the open area outside campus to train. She was back in her usual outfit, but instead of approaching with her hands clenched in fists, one hand was relaxed, while the other was clutching a picnic basket. "Hey, Rock!" She nodded, smiling slightly, and waving with her free hand. She quickly walked over, putting the picnic basket down by one of the surrounding trees. As she did so, her face quickly dropped back to expressionless. "Shura said it would be a good idea to bring lunch this time so when we return we aren't hungry." Shura said that? It seems reasonable enough, but I knew that there would be something she wanted out of sending lunch. I simply shrugged, pulling Kurikara off my back, preparing to unsheathe it, while Rock just stood there. "We know that I am stronger and our techniques are flawless, so why do we keep fighting?" I stopped, softening my gaze, realizing that she had become bored of the same opponent. I sighed, putting the demon sword back in the red bag. Shura had probably found someone stronger and the lunch was a way for Rock to say goodbye. I could tell she was still talking, but my thoughts had overpowered her voice.

I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

I didn't want her to train with someone else.

I wanted her to stay because I thought we had built some kind of friendship and bond.

"Shura had suggested that we work more on emotions, instead of wearing ourselves out." Wait, what? My ears had tuned in at the opportune second for me to hear her say a simple phrase. She had only wanted to do something else, and I thought she was leaving. A smile crept its way onto my face realizing that I had jumped to conclusions and how selfish I was thinking. Quickly realizing she was staring at me for a response, I tried to piece together a sentence. "Yeah, sure! Sounds great!" A goofy smile plastered on my face, she blinked twice. "You weren't listening, were you?" My smile drooped, and I nodded my head. "Yeah, sorry, Rock. I thought you were going to say you were leaving and I zoned out." She blinked again. I felt slightly uncomfortable, taking notice that every time she blinked, her eyes scanned my face, their intensity almost burning a hole through my skull as she stared. "S-So… Rock… You wanted to work on emotions?" She nodded, her staring unending. "W-Well, what I'm expressing right now is discomfort…" I said, trying to subtly ask her to stop staring at me as if I was on display. Thankfully, she got the hint, her gaze now turning to the picnic basket, before turning back to my face, as her lips curled into an over exaggerated frown, and she said, "Sorry, Rin. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." It took me a second to realize that she was attempting to imitate my face. I laughed, using my thumbs to push her mouth back into its relaxed position. "Let's work on this over that picnic, because this is one thing I'm stronger at!" She attempted to imitate the goofy smile from before, but it only resulted in something terrifying. She was going to need a bit of practice…

We now sat across from each other on a red and white, checker pattern blanket, with food spread between the two of us. I had already unwrapped a sandwich that had been covered in aluminum foil, and was ready to take a bite. "What do you suggest we start with?" The otherself asked, unwrapping her own sandwich. "It's up to you, Rock, but I'm going to start with this sandwich!" I quickly bit into it, tearing off a chunk, and began to chew. Almost immediately after my taste buds rejected it, and I tried my best not to spit it out of my mouth. My face twisted in disgust, as shivers ran down my spine with the heavy taste of mayonnaise, and potent salinity of meat, all overpowering the other elements of the sandwich, but I swallowed, allowing the toxic taste to burn my throat. However, when I looked at Rock, she was still eating the sandwich, unfazed by it. "U-Um, Rock? Where did you get this... sandwich?" Rock held up a finger, signaling me to wait, before swallowing. "Shura said it would be better if I made them personally. Do you like it?" If Shura had made them, I would have made a remark, but I couldn't tell Rock that the sandwich was next to inedible. "It's… a good start," I said, attempting not to break her pride. "How about I help you next time?"

"Yes, that would be nice, Rin." Her eyes wandered to the side for a moment, before turning back to me and slightly smiling. As corny as it sounds, my breathing hitched and I could swear my heart skipped a beat that moment. I attempted to brush off the feeling before anything else happened, but it seemed it was too late, as she had pointed out a light tint of pink, dusting my cheeks. "Rin, are you feeling well? Your cheeks are changing in color."

"Y-Yeah, Rock, I'm fine! It's just the sandwich!" In attempt to discontinue my blush, I bit down into the vile tasting sandwich, all feelings of attraction washing away with the acidic gulp when I swallowed. Her smile had already ceased, and she was taking a bite of her own sandwich, her face now trying to contort into my disgusted face, but as always, it looked very forced. I laughed, coughing from the aftershock of the sandwich, before telling her to relax. Her face stopped its movement, returning to its basic state, muscles relaxed. "Good, so I guess we can start with disgust I guess." Black Rock Shooter nodded, moving her face to that rather unnatural appearance, before I reached over and relaxed her face muscles with my fingers, her face turning into a more normal face for expressing distaste. "There. So you would use this face with something you don't like, whether it be food, a person, or anything else really."

"So you did not like my sandwich, Rin?"

Busted.

...

On the walk back to Shura's office, I had offered to carry the basket for Rock, but she refused and said that she was strong enough so it was no challenge. We had covered sadness, happiness, disgust, excitement, fear, and anger, though she was already very good at how and when to be angry, as I had seen it firsthand before. The walk wasn't silent like always, as Rock had asked a few questions, regarding to what made me feel excitement and sadness, disgust (other than her sandwiches, which I would help her improve, being the master chef I am), and other things. I had told her little events for each emotion, that I remembered the selected emotion being more prominent than other. When she asked about happiness, I told her that when she accepted my offer to train, it was one of the happiest days this year. I receive a smile in response, quickly looking away after to prevent a repeat incident, but there was no sandwich to point out as the cause.

Shura's POV

I smiled as I watched the dark haired pair walking down the hall of the cram school on the way to my office. It had seemed that BRS was expressing more emotion that usual, which proved my suggestion a success. I chucked as the otherself smiled, causing Rin to look away embarrassed. Seems my theory was correct. I made it seem as I was just emerging from my office as the two reached the door. "Oh, hey Shura." Rin said, half smiling. "Hello, BRS, Rin. How was yer practice today? You don't look to beat up and bruised, Rin, so I'd say you went with my suggestion." The half demon flared up slightly at my comment, before calming himself down. "Well, yeah we did, thanks for the suggestion. Now I don't have to get my ass kicked by a girl every day, which seems to amuse you." I smirked, realizing he was trying to retort, yet his words had no power over me. "Haha, well that's too bad then. Come on, Shooter, we'll head out soon so you can get over having to watch Rin make funny faces." Dragging BRS inside the office, she waved back goodbye to Rin as I shut the door behind her. I waited for the sound of footsteps before speaking, turning to Rock with a smile. "So, spill! What happened?"

"We covered a few different emotions and when to use them." I nodded, butting in. "But how did Rin react? Was he surprised when you told him to stop fighting?" She nodded. "He said that he believed I was leaving and his mind silenced all other noise when he thought that." Ah, now there was something. "What about the picnic? How did he like your sandwiches?"

"Rin did not like the sandwiches I made and said that he would teach me to cook. His cheeks turned pink so they must have not been very good, but I cannot taste so I do not know." I smirked, seeing through that as one of Rin's lies. I nodded in response to BRS, as I asked her to show off her emotions, and while not perfect, they were her way of self-expression now.

Good job, Rin. And it seems that my slight suggestions for Rock, though originally to get a kick out of you, seems to prove that game has turned into one of matchmaking on my part. Good luck, Rin.

* * *

BRS' POV

It was difficult to dodge each of Strength's punches and round of bullets, but the Rock Cannon has proven to be useful for dodging. It felt heavier than it should have, so using it was a problem, and I had resulted to mainly using my Black Blade, when I could summon it that is. I had no trouble summoning my massive gun, but the sword was being troublesome. "BRS, you cannot be on the defensive if you wish to regain to abilities you once had," Black Gold Saw called from the side lines, though my attention did not leave the fight currently being had. Strength was preparing for another round of bullets when a large clanking came from the right, I positioned my cannon to guard as I looked over to find the source, only to jump out of Strength's range, a giant spider tank approaching quickly. "So she did decide to help," Gold Saw said. "Strength, you've done well, but it is time for a much _larger _threat, though your caliber is superior to hers." The tank came to a halt on approach, the seat at the back lowering down to allow the rider access to the ground. If the tank didn't give it away, the wheels instead of feet and long blonde hair did. "Are you calling Strength better than Mary and I? Well, we'll just have to test that theory!" Chariot said, rolling over to the, now quiet, fighting ground. "Long time no see, Shooter."

* * *

**So there is chapter five in all its glory! This one was fun to write, and I finally added my favorite BRS character, Chariot! Shura's POV was fun to write as well, and I revealed a bit of her influence on Rock, though I feel I made her a little OOC. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
